


"But Love, this love has not ended."

by thesunmetmoon



Series: One Hundred Love Sonnets [15]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Not K-Pop Idols, M/M, Meeting Again, Old Friends, Rags to Riches, Reminiscing, Reunions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:08:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27383956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesunmetmoon/pseuds/thesunmetmoon
Summary: Just as it never had a birth, it has no death.It is like a long river, only changing lands, and changing lips.—Soonyoung and Wonwoo are old friends and they meet again accidentally on the street.
Relationships: Jeon Wonwoo/Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi
Series: One Hundred Love Sonnets [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1310171
Kudos: 15





	"But Love, this love has not ended."

**Author's Note:**

> Hello. This is the fifteenth fic for my compilation of short stories I wrote on Twitter. I hope there is no heavy mistake since this is not beta-ed as always. Title is from Pablo Neruda's My Love, If I Die And You Don't. Please enjoy.

"...Soonyoung? Is that you?"

The boy in the black beret turned around in an instant, surprised to find a slightly older yet very familiar face in front of him.

"Wonwoo...? _Jeon Wonwoo??_ "

"The one and only."

Their smiles couldn't get wider as they were locked in a tight embrace on the middle of a busy street in Gangnam. Soonyoung was clad in stylish fashion items. Wonwoo had a can of soda in one hand (a habit Soonyoung thought he'd gotten rid off, that guy…) and a bunched long coat in the other. He was dressed in a full suit in this late month of April. Their hug broke as abrupt as it appeared for Soonyoung to take a better look of his long-lost friend.

"Look at you, Soonie, high-end fashion from head to toe," Wonwoo said in an honest awe, emitting shades of red on the other's cheeks. Soonyoung waved his hand to brush it off.

"Look at _you_ yourself!" he chirped even louder than Wonwoo, hands were roaming to touch the sleek crease of the high quality material. "Dress for success, huh? Never thought you've had it in you after years seeing you in those tracksuits, Jeon. I am impressed."

Instead of protest, the other man smirked wickedly. "Say it louder so the boy in tattered jeans and kpop idol tees in you can hear it clearly, Kwon."

"Insult my ult again and I'll hurt you bad, Jeon."

Then, they exchanged laughter. That one laughter which full of memory and ease. Talking with Wonwoo was easy. The man loved to make remarks, sometimes they did hurt his feelings and they'd fight for days, but nevertheless, he had never found anyone more fun to exchange banter with than this old apartment neighbor of his.

It was an old and cheap apartment, probably a silent witness of a murder scene and most likely haunted. But it was what his money, earned from several part-time jobs and deducted by dancing class fee, could afford at that time. His life was just like any other rag to riches stories. Wonwoo was no better than him. He was a literature student, living alone far from home and had one part-time job at a convenience store for a sole purpose of obtaining free boxed meal everyday so he wouldn't need to buy it. Soonyoung sometimes took a pity on him and bought him cups of ramyeon.

As they were the only ones left renting rooms in said apartment, it was no wonder that they ended up being close to each other. When one was sad or just needed a companion to be with, the other dropped all the plans he had for that day and knocked on the neighbor’s door as fast as he could. When Wonwoo passed his semester with flying colors, Soonyoung threw a little party for him. When Soonyoung got promoted in his job, Wonwoo came pick him up after his shift ended and shoved a bag of warm jjinppang-mandu to his palms.

And when they snapped at each other's unbearable antics, all hell would break lose. Chains of curses. Foot stomping. Sometimes even punches. They were what people called _‘best friends’_ in the most absurd way. They fought lively, cried openly, and shared joy together.

As he stared deep into those pool of black eyes, Soonyoung knew that Wonwoo was thinking the same as him: reminiscing of their old-but-good memories together.

"I should go."

"Yeah, me too."

Yet, no one moved an inch. It was Wonwoo who broke the silence first, at last. "Are you living around here?" asked him.

"Actually, yes. That building over there," cocking his head to the said building.

He followed Soonyoung's direction, then blinked, "For real? Wow, you're loaded all right..."

Soonyoung couldn't help but blushed. "Umm no... it’s just...it's near where I work...," his voice was a mere whisper. It was too awkward, being complimented by Jeon Wonwoo after a very long time not hearing it anymore.

"Aww, you're embarrassed. So cute,” Wonwoo poked his cheek playfully, only to be swatted away by the other, with an obvious annoyed grumble, of course. "Relax, Soonie. I find it amazing, actually. I think this must be fate, for us to be living together again."

_Fate. How cheesy. Shameless as usual, Jeon—_

"Wait, what do you mean?"

"That building,"

"Uh-huh?"

"It's mine."

Soonyoung blinked.

"And I happen to live there. Too."

He blinked again. Then, the man pushed his glasses, offered his free hand for Soonyoung to take.

"Nice to meet you again, my old neighbor."

He grinned. Too broad to Soonyoung's liking. Too vile to be considered friendly. Well, Soonyoung probably missed mentioning he did carry an old torch for this man, but he certainly didn't complain to Karma right now. Reluctant at first, yet his hand eventually accepted the invitation. Wonwoo grabbed him so firmly. Soonyoung silently gulped.

"Yeah...," he could only say.


End file.
